Marriage
by not4me
Summary: When Tristan and Rory's marriage starts to fall apart, will they ever be able to fix it before the spark is gone?
1. Morning

A/N: ok Tristan is still a TV star on "One Tree Hill" and Rory is a teacher. They are married.

Chapter1 - Morning

Rory awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She hated Mondays. She had to go in and teach her 12th graders.

She just wanted to sleep here. With his arms still around her.

"You have to get up," he whispers in her ear.

"Nu-uh, 5 more minutes" Rory replied. Oh, yeah, she hated Mondays.

"Sweetie, you pressed the snooze button 15 times already," he said as he took his arms away from around her waist.

"You know what?" she stood up.

"What?" he smirks.

"You're no fun, Tristan." She starts walking to the shower.

"You love me anyway."

She reached the Master Bathroom of the mansion that they lived in.

She turned around.

"You'll probably be gone when I'm outta the shower right?" Rory asked.

"Sorry, baby," he replied. He saw her roll her eyes, and heard her exhale loudly. "Look, Sophia has a pretty tight schedule, here."

"Tristan, I haven't spent time with you for at least a week," she complained.

"Look, I'm off tomorrow, we can do something. Ok?" he asked as he leaned in to kiss her.

They kissed.

"Yeah, see ya after work. Love ya!" she went into the bathroom.

"Love ya." He said before she shut the door.

a half an hour later

Rory exited the bathroom, with her clothes on.

It was quiet, saying that Tristan had left.

Rory got her keys, and drove over to Front's Frothe, a coffee shop, in the middle of Hartford.

A/N: the chapters will be longer I promise! But I dunno how to spell the word Frothe. So if you know please tell me and I will change it. Thanks and Review!


	2. School

Ok, Juss for now, I am going to tell you that James is Nathan's real name ok? Nathan on One Tree Hill. So wen ever I say 'James' you think: (People say: NATHAN!) hehe. Yah so on with the story!

Chapter 2: School

Rory was rushing down the hallway, trying hastily to get to her class. Front had broken his coffee maker, by putting the coffee in the wrong place.

She had not had coffee all morning and it was 7:22.

She had a coffee maker in her classroom that she turned on during classes. The seniors didn't mind. Right now that coffee maker came in real good use.

She turned the corner, and saw about 20 people huddled around her door ready to get in. She approached it.

"People! Please move! Person with no coffee, here!" all the students laughed. They all knew about her addiction.

"Here ya' go Miss Gilmore," a kid gave her a full cup of coffee.

Rory kept her name to Gilmore 'cause she didn't want people to know she was married to Tristan. They wanted to keep their private life... well, private.

"You're my hero!" Rory said as she gulped it down.

In 5 seconds it was gone flat and she opened her door and walked into her classroom. She turned on her machine and walked over to her desk.

Another student came over.

"Hi, Clay, what can I do for ya?" Rory asked.

"Well, my uncle was wondering, since he is single"-

"Clay, I am already married." Rory answered.

These kids loved her.

Rory was the most popular teacher in school. All the kids liked her. She was fun, and exciting, and she was great at teaching literature.

"Really?" all the kids in the room had said.

They had been listening to their conversation.

"Yes, I do," Rory lifted her left hand to reveal a very beautiful, very expensive, ring.

All the kids, including the boys huddled and started talking at once.

"What's his name?... Whoever he is he sure must be rich... You never talk about him... Who is he?"

"WAIT!" Rory shouted. She got their attention. "One at a time."

Then hands stumbled up.

She picked on Phoebe, a girl that was always in her book.

"Phoebe." Rory called.

"What does he do for a job?" Phoebe asked.

Rory was surprised at the question. Most people would ask who he was.

She thought she would give them a little hint.

"He's an actor."

The crowds went wild again.

"Have we seen him?... What's his name?!... can you bring him here?"

"STOP!" Rory shouted once again.

People raised their hands.

"Jay," she picked.

"What's his name?"

Rory panicked.

Should she tell them?

Should she say 'no'?

What should she do?

Then, the bell rang.

"Alright people, back to your seats!" Rory was saved.

The kids groaned. Then returned to their seats.

The class begun.

"Ok, what did you get on the homework?" Rory asked, standing up in front of the class.

A couple of hands went up.

"How many of you actually did the homework?"

The same hands were up.

"You guy's"- she was cut off by the ringing of her cell. "Just a sec."

Rory went over to her desk and picked up the phone.

The class started talking.

"Hello..." she answered. "Hey babe."

"Oh is that your husband?" one kid asked.

Rory waved them off.

"Lunch will be great."

"Miss Gilmore's married?" another one asked.

Then the whole class started gossiping about the stuff they knew, and even the stuff they didn't.

A few minutes later, Rory hung up.

She went over to the board, and took her chock, and wrote 'SHUT UP' on the board.

One by one the class read it and obeyed. In a couple of seconds, the room was quiet.

"Thank you," she tilted her head. "Now"- a person raised her hand.

"Yes, Nicole?" Rory called.

"Is your husband really on the cast of Smallville?"

"No, and stop talking about him! I tell you one thing and it gets way outta hand" Rory replied.

The whole class raised their hands.

"What are you guys doing to me? I need coffee," Rory went over to her machine and poured a cup. She gulped it down.

She went back to the class. Their hands were still up. She groaned.

"Look, he's taking me out to a fancy lunch, ok? And I wanna enjoy it! So can you please focus less on me and a little more on War and Peace?"

the class groaned but obeyed.

All was well.

A/N: thanks for reviewing, those very few of you. But could you review now, please? Thanks!

Lori


	3. Lunch

A/N: say if you like it. I am going to make a twist... but not in this chapter... I dunno... maybe I will...?

Chapter 3: Lunch

The bell rang signaling time for lunch.

No one moved.

Rory knew what they wanted. They wanted to wait and see if they could see Tristan. Although they didn't know it was him yet.

"You can, uh, go, ya' know," Rory said getting up to see if she could leave.

No one made a move.

"Ok, then," Rory got her sweater, and tried to exit. But as soon as she got near the door, she heard all the kids get up.

She turned around.

"What?" Rory asked the kids.

"Nothing," one of them said, while the others had sheepish smiles on their faces.

"Fine," Rory ran to the exit, out of the class and to the front.

She saw him there. He had a baseball cap on, and sunglasses.

She walked over to the car, opened the door and got in.

"Well, hey there, handsome," she played.

"Hey, Mary," he kissed her.

"It's kinda weird that after all these years you still call me that," Rory said leaning back into her seat.

Tristan began to drive to lunch.

"So, where are we goin'?" Rory asked.

"Alice's," Tristan replied with a smile on his face.

Rory sunk in her chair and waited to be in her favorite restaurant.

Home

Rory went into her mansion.

"Mrs. DuGrey?" a maid asked. "What do you want for dinner?"

Rory thought for a second. "How about Spaghetti?"

"Sure, I will have it reading in a half and hour." She said as she started to walk out of the room.

"And you know how I like it?" Rory asked.

"Lots of mushrooms." The maid said, confidently.

"Yup, thanks, Rayna."

With that the maid left.

Rory went up the spiral stairs to her huge master room. This room was gorgeous. It had maroon curtains, tan walls, a maroon bedspread, and maroon wood. Rory had picked out the colors, and Tristan approved.

Rory laid down, and turned on the tube. Tristan's show was on, One Tree Hill. The episode was the one where Tristan had to walk down the hall of the school, with nothing but 2 basketballs.

Rory had given a fight about this episode. She did not want him going on live television naked. But somehow, he got her to agree, like he always did.

Later, the maid brought in her dinner, Tristan was still not home, and Rory didn't expect him to be. He usually worked until 10pm. So she ate alone, wishing it could be the next day, so she could spent more time with Tristan...

A/N: I know, not one of my finer chapters. But anywho, review!


	4. Medicine

AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. My comp. had been down so I couldn't get to anything, and then when we got back, Word wasn't on it, and we lost the disk, so I couldn't write anything... anyways... read on.

Chapter 4: Medicine

Tristan returned home around 10:45. He opened the door to his room and noticed his angelic wife already asleep. He smiled to himself, and started to undress.

When he was just in his boxers, he entered the bed, and slipped one arm over Rory.

Rory jumped a little, stirred, and finally opened her drooping eyes.

"Hey Baby," Tristan said.

"Hi," Rory said drowsily. "I was thinking," she said slowly, "that if you wanted to come to my class, sometime, I wouldn't mind."

Tristan was confused, "What's with the sudden change of mind?"

Rory blinked sleepily, "I don't know, I just miss you."

Tristan kissed Rory's nose. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Night, babe."

Next Morning Tristan is staying home today

Rory awoke in Tristan's arms, again. But this time she was feeling quite sick. But that would not stop her from going to school.

She tried to exit his arms without waking him up, and she was successful, but she sneezed, and that woke him up.

Rory grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and blew her nose.

"Honey, you're sick," Tristan stated.

"Yeah, it's probably one of those 24 hour bugs."

Tristan raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Rory nodded and blew her stuffed up nose again.

"Okay, but if you wanted to stay home today, I wouldn't mind."

"No I need to go today. I am starting my class on Great Gatsby, and I need-," she sneezed, "to be there."

Tristan looked at her weirdly, "Are you sure? You seem pretty sick."

Rory took a deep breath, "I'm sure."

School – Third Period

"Okay, we are-," cough, "-starting a new book today," Rory struggled. She didn't take any medicine when she was going out of the house today, and she really regretted it. "The Great Gatsby."

Rory took the books out of the box, and handed them out. "Start reading to the third chapter, whatever you don't-," sneeze, "don't get done in class, you will finish for homework. Begin."

Rory felt like hell. For all she knew, she was hell. 'Why didn't I stay home again?' she asked herself. For the first time this period, she sat down, and it felt like heaven.

2 seconds after her butt hit the chair, there was a knock on the door. "Ugh," she groaned loudly, "Mary?" she asked, who was closest to the door, "Could you get that, please?"

"Sure Ms. Gilmore." The young girl got up out of her seat, and opened the door.

Rory heard muffling coming and then Mary moved back to her seat, and a tall guy walked in. He was wearing a baseball cap, and shades across his eyes, and was holding a brown, paper bag in his hands.

"Yes, may I help you?" Rory asked.

"Well I suppose so," a familiar voice replied.

Rory's face brightened up. "Tristan?" she whispered.

Tristan walked in front of the desk, back facing the class, and took off his sunglasses. "Ah!" Rory screamed, and ran into his arms.

"Hey, baby," Tristan greeted and stepped back. He looked at his wife, all congested, and was glad he came.

"So, what's in the bag?" Rory asked, hoping it was something good.

"Well, sit down and I will show you."

Rory walked back to her seat, and sat down.

Tristan was still stationed in front of the desk. He pulled a content from his bag. "Cough syrup, for your throat." Rory smiled. Tristan pulled out another content. "Sprite, for your stomach." Rory's smile grew wider. And he pulled the final item out of his bag. "Extra-soft tissues, for your nose."

Rory looked incredulously at her wonderful husband. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie."

Rory looked around the room. She know saw that all the eyes were staring at her and Tristan.

Rory looked back at him, and asked in a whisper, "You wanna meet my class?"

Tristan smiled and nodded.

Rory got up from her seat, and walked over to Tristan, who was now turned around. "Class, I want you to meet my husband, Tristan DuGrey."

The class sat there, in shock, with their mouths open.


	5. Class

The class was completely quiet. Then they all of the sudden got totally loud.

"What?!... you've been hiding this from us the entire time?... wasn't his wife's name Mary?... your last name's Gilmore!"

Rory looked nervously up to Tristan. "Welcome to my class..." she said.

Tristan turned Rory by the waist and kissed her. In front of the class. In front of the world. He didn't care anymore. He wanted to tell the whole universe.

When they stopped kissing, they noticed the class had gotten quiet, and was watching the two.

Rory looked at the class in amazement. "He's my husband guys, come on." She said reasonably.

¤ That Night ¤

Rory and Tristan were on the couch for their regular Friday Movie Night. Tonight's movie: While You Were Sleeping. Tristan was on his side, leaving space for Rory to lay in the same position in front of him.

Tristan leaned down and kissed Rory's neck.

That kiss got way more heated, till the point where they went to the bedroom and closed the door.

¤¤¤¤¤

That was about 1 month ago. Now, the class had gotten used to Rory and Tristan, and all the school had known in a timeframe of a day. Every time Tristan had a moment off, he would visit Rory, and the class would treat him like a normal person. It was nice. It was like they were actually normal. Until they got home and had maids and house cleaners working among them. That's where Rory was now. In a lonely house, with maids dressed in their own attire.

Rory pulled out her cell phone, and pressed speed dial.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Hey," Tristan replied.

"What do you think on coming home for dinner tonight?" Rory said with hopes on him saying yes.

"Yeah, whatever you want, sweetheart," Tristan said

"Okay, I'll have a surprise for you." Rory walked into the kitchen. Tristan chuckled. He knew what this meant. Rory hadn't had sex with him in a long time. Almost 1 full month. She was always too tired or too busy or wanted to watch the TV show.

"Okay, I will try to be home around 8-ish. Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it sweets."

"Okay, I have to go now. I love you."

"I love you too."

Rory hung up and started to help the maids cook dinner.

A/N: Ok, I know that the class wouldn't have gotten used to him that quickly but work with me.

Paige


	6. Fight 1

Tristan was going to be there any minute. She had the place all ready. The round, 4 fitting table, was set up for two. On that table were a red tablecloth, two candles burning, and two plates, with their own silverware. This night was going to be perfect. Rory wanted it to be perfect.

The dinner was prepared to have the salad first, and then the maids were to bring out the main course. Every thing was planed.

All Rory had to do was wait for that front door to open.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

She waited for about an hour, and then realized it wasn't going to open.

Rory took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and dropped her head. This wasn't the first time he didn't show. He had done it about 3 times in the last year, right now it was October. She should have known better now.

Rory waved her hand, motioning the salads to come out.

And there she sat, eating her dinner alone.

¤ After Rory's Dinner ¤

Rory was cleaning the counters. She had to do something. Something she could take her anger out on. And that's what she did. She was in the middle of cleaning the stove when she heard the door open.

She didn't look back, but instead looked at the clock on the top of the stove. 10:27, it read. Then, she continued cleaning.

"Rory." Rory felt him breeze into the kitchen.

"Ror-."

He didn't finish when he saw Rory turn around and look at him with disappointing eyes.

"I am so, so sorry, Rory," Tristan pleaded, "I just got held up in-."

"Leftovers are in the fridge," Rory interrupted him, then through her sponge on the counter. "Have fun."

With that, Rory walked past him, up the stairs, and to their room.

She undressed, into her pajamas, and sneaked into the bed. About 5 minutes later, she heard the door creak open, and someone walk in after it. Then she felt Tristan get into the bed with her. Rory stayed on her side, facing the opposite way.

"Come on, Rory, don't be mad at me."

Rory didn't say anything. She just lay there.

When Tristan realized she was really angry, he, too, got a little mad.

"You shouldn't be mad; I should be the one that gets mad."

This made Rory steaming, "What?!" she asked while sitting up.

"Oh, please Rory, you haven't had sex with me in a month!"

"Well maybe I didn't feel like it!"

"You have been saying some excuse to just get out of it. Well, I'm tired of it. You and I used to do it all the time."

"Well that was when we just found out that---," Rory realized the tears running down her cheeks. "How dare you?" she gritted through her teeth. Then she got out of the bed. She had to get out of there. Away from him. She couldn't stand him right now.

"Rory, where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk." Rory grabbed her green jacket, the one that almost reached her ankles, and her slip-on shoes. She walked to the door, and added, "Don't wait up for me to come back."

¤

Rory ran hastily down the stairs and quickly out the door.

She finally put on her articles in her hands. She breathed in the fresh air, and started to walk down one of the best of Hartford streets. She couldn't believe he made that crack about usually having sex with him a lot.

¤ Flashback ¤

Tristan and Rory were settled in the tiny doctor's office. The doctor walked in the room and sat in the office chair.

"So what is it? Why haven't I gotten pregnant yet?" Rory asked. They had just run her a dozen tests. She hoped they had good news.

"Rory, this is very rare in such an age as you," the doctor stated.

"We just want to know," Tristan rubbed his wife's back.

"Rory's body doesn't have the proper function needed to get a fetus growing." The doctor waited for the news to sink in. It was a very quiet doctor's room as Rory silent cried and Tristan hugged her from the side.

After about 5 minutes in a silent office, Rory quietly asked, "Will I ever be able to be pregnant?"

The doctor looked at her with sadden eyes. "The odds are about 1 out of 10."

¤ Flashback end ¤

Rory started crying harder from that memory. It was one of the most difficult days of her life. After that day, Rory and Tristan tried their hardest to produce a baby. Rory soon got bored and saddened in waiting for a baby that would never come.

A/N: Very long, I am proud in myself. Please review and tell me what you think.

Lori


	7. Apology

When Rory entered her home again, she had second thoughts. How could he say such a thing? Why? He knew how much that subject hurt her, and yet, he still carried on.

Rory thought this while she went up the stairs.

But she passed their room, and went into one of the 8 guest bedrooms down the hall. She couldn't be near him right now. She didn't even want to hear his voice.

So she set the alarm clock and crawled into the bed and cried herself to sleep, wishing this horrible fight had just been a dream.

¤

Rory woke up with a splash of a dumb clock ringing in her ear.

It wasn't a dream, and the fight still stung her heart as much as the night before. She exited the bed, and got in the shower, making the steaming water trickle down her back.

When she was done doing her business in that room, she went back into her own, to get new clothes, thanking god that Tristan had left to shoot already.

She put on her plain black shirt with the pocket on the left of the chest, and jeans, with black high-top Converse.

Then she exited out the house grabbing her keys, and headed for her favorite café, to get coffee.

¤

"In your seats please! You know that bell? It signal's class has begun."

The class groaned as the returned to their seats on this Thursday afternoon.

"Now, can someone tell me where we left off?"

One or two people raised their hands, but not many.

"Okay, now if you don't want to get involved with the class, then you will do this project individually. You need to do a 300 word essay on you favorite character so far."

Another groan from the class, and Rory got annoyed. "Now you better stop whining or I'm making it 500."

Some whispers around her rose up and Rory gave up. "Alright, 500 words due tomorrow."

Rory looked around and received death glares from various people, and suddenly got overwhelmed with anger. "Hey, I set the rules in here. When you walk into this room every day, you _will_ be ready to work. I don't care what is going on outside, or who's going with who, this is my class room and-" Rory got interrupted by the door knocking.

"You better be good while I get this, or you're staying after class," she spoke to the class.

When she walked to the door and opened it she didn't want _him_ to be standing out, hands shoved in his pockets.

Rory rolled her eyes, and turned her back on him. "What are you doing here?" It was meant to be a whisper, but the whole class heard it and started to pay attention.

"I wanted to apologize for last night," Tristan walked in the door and faced her from the side, "You never did come back to bed."

Rory walked to her desk, silently wanting him to follow, "I slept in a guestroom."

"Come on, Rory. We really haven't come to –that- have we?"

"Well, after last night, I don't know where we stand."

"I don't expect you to."

"Okay, Tristan, since you know everything, where are we in our relationship?! That's if you actually take time to pay attention to it," Rory made the crude comment, looking directly in his eyes.

"I love you," he said right back.

"Then stop treating me like I am one of your sluts you had in high school! We're married Tristan; I don't think I deserve it," she was on the verge of tears.

Tristan didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He just embraced her with a huge hug, full of passion and sorrow and regret.

When he let go, he put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, as she did the same. "I'm sorry," were the first words that came out of his mouth.

"Me too," Rory looked to the ground.

"So we okay?" Tristan asked, with hope.

"Yeah... we're okay."

"I have to get back to work," Tristan said, now looking into his wife's eyes.

"Fine, go." And he did. But Rory knew that nothing would ever be the same. She would always have this incident in the back of her brain, teasing her, and making threats.

She turned back to her now listening class. "Get to work on your homework, I'll be right back."

Rory exited, heading for the teachers lounge, to get something cold, to soothe her pounding headache.

A/N: This chapter was long overdue, I know, just don't get made at me. Just review.

!Paige!


	8. Vomit

A/N: I am writing on one review right now, but I don't care. I want to get this story out, so that you guys will see what happens. I hope you get that Rory and Tristan's relationship is starting to fall apart, because that is what I want you to see. Thanks to that one person that reviewed, OMARION, although, the chapter hasn't been out long. About 4 hours, at the most. So, I hope that you guys liked the last chapter, and I hope that you will like this one as much.

Disclaimer: I own the students, the school, and the plot of the story and nothing else.

Summary: Rory and Tristan's marriage starts to unfold. Slowly, but hard.

Chapter 8: Vomit

When the bell rang at the end of the day, the seniors filed out immediately. Rory could honestly say she was glad.

So she packed up the stuff she needed: test papers; homework she had to grade; and some of the early finished homework from today. She then started to walk to the teacher's lounge.

But on her way there, she didn't miss the whispers all around her, and although she didn't hear them, she knew what they were saying. It was gossip, and it was bound to happen. She just wished they would stop. And soon.

When she reached her destination, she walked in with the little pride she had.

When the room got suddenly quiet, she knew they were just talking about her breakdown, then the fight with Tristan.

She stayed quiet as she sat down at one of the chairs by the window and put her stuff down on the table in front of it. She started to grade some of the papers.

Someone sat in front of her and just watched, but she knew they wanted to say something. "You know, if you want to talk to me, speak up."

"I don't know what to say," the voice was familiar. It was one of the first friends she made here at the school. Her name was Georgia Miller.

Rory looked up for the first time, from her papers, "Then why are you here?"

"I just want to be here if you want to talk about... _it._"

"No, I'm just fine."

"No, you're not," Rory looked at Georgia strangely. "I see it in your eyes."

As tears started to come up to her eyes for the second time today, she started talking. "I don't know what went wrong. For so long, we had the perfect marriage... or maybe I just didn't see what was in front of my eyes."

"I know you love Tristan. Shouldn't that be enough to save your relationship? They say the first 3 years are the toughest out of all of them."

"I don't know about that. It was supposed to be easy, he was supposed to be the moneymaker, and I was supposed to be the mom that would drive the kids to school," a tear ran down her porcelain cheek, "and when we found out that I couldn't have kids, we started to look each other more as sex partners, than life partners. Then I got tired of having to get results, and finding out I wasn't pregnant... still," another tear, "And he got mad that I didn't want to sleep with him every damn week."

Rory broke down in sobs as Georgia went to her side and rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to work out," she said.

Rory wasn't so sure anymore.

¤

Rory had stayed at the school until about 7:30 PM. She wanted to get caught up with her grading and her teaching plan for the next week.

She had it all planed out. And when she was done, she went back home.

Ah, there is that word again: home. How could she call it that after what had happened the previous night?

That memory, that incident, had been permanently burned into her head, and there was no chance of trying to get it out.

She entered her bedroom. And saw that the bed wasn't made, and the clothes that she through around this morning were still in the same spot.

"What can I get you, Rory?" a maid asked from behind her.

"Um, I'm not really hungry right now. You might as well take the rest of the night off."

"Okay, Miss DuGrey, ring me if you need anything."

"I will, and have a good night."

The maid exited the room, and Rory sighed in relief. She hated the idea of maids. She hated them waiting on her hand and foot. But that's the way Tristan wanted it, so she dealt.

¤

The next morning, Rory got out of the shower and dressed, noticing how Tristan already left.

Since Rory didn't have any paper work to do, she decided to stay at the house a little bit longer, and take a perspective of the house and the way it really was.

So she entered the dining room; this was the room she hated the most. It was so cold, and white. Everything had to be just "perfect" for them; that was what Tristan had said. But Rory never wanted it to be perfect. She wanted it to be her house. And she wanted to be glad she lived in it.

Then she walked into the family room. There was a big screen TV hanging on the wall, with cupboards on either side, holding movies. Then she got to the walls. They were covered with pictures of them, and the family on both of their sides.

Rory scanned each one, and then she got to a particular one. It was of them, her and Tristan, and she was on his back, giving her a piggy-back ride. They looked so happy.

Rory was suddenly covered with a nauseous feeling, and quickly went to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet.

A/N: Oh, poor Rory. She doesn't know what's going on. How sad. Review.

!Paige!


	9. Accusations

A/N: I don't know what to say here... huh. I don't know... just... review at the end. They make me happy.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing else.

Summary: Tristan's and Rory's marriage is starting to fall apart. What can they - or someone else – do to save it?

A/N 2: Now, on with the story. PS. Thanks for all the reviews for the 7th and 8th chapter. I love you guys!

Chapter 9: Accusations

Rory walked to school that day. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She didn't feel sick. And she sure as hell didn't _want_ to be sick.

So she just decided to go to school, and go from there.

"Hey you guys, the bell has rung," she stated as kids shuffled into their assigned seats. "I just want to apologize for yesterday. I was way too hard on you, and I had no right to be. I was mad at... other things."

She looked around the class and she saw that they all knew who that other was. So she moved on. "If you can please pass up your homework, I will get it."

The students quickly took their 500 word essays out and handed them to the person in front of them.

Yup, this was going to be a long Friday.

¤

Rory didn't get home until late. Around 9 PM, to be a little more specific. But when she did get home, she immediately went to her room and changed into some more comfortable clothes.

When she went downstairs, she wanted to get something to eat, so she started to go to the kitchen.

She walked in the dining room on her way, and saw him sitting in the chair at the front.

"What are you doing here-" she started to ask, but he cut her off.

"Where've you been?"

"At work."

"Is that it?"

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing," he replied coolly.

"Yes, there is, you're acting... different," she looked into his eyes. She backed up at what she saw. They were completely dark and cold.

"I just want to know why you have been late these last couple of nights."

"I _do_ work you know. And how do you know I've been late, you've been too caught up in your work lately," she told him snidely.

"I've asked the maids. They say that you don't come in until at least 7."

"So, I told you, I _work._"

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then what do you think I've been doing?"

"I think that you've been mixing some business with pleasure."

Rory's face turned to an 'unbelievable/sympathy' look. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't think anything at first, but now I'm not so sure."

"Tristan, you're talking crazy! What are you _thinking_?" Rory had started to cry.

"You know it; I know it; everybody knows it Rory! I wasn't enough for you, or what?"

Rory didn't know what to say. What could she say? He was her _everything_. And now he wanted to convict her of cheating on him.

She started to back away from him and walk the opposite way of which she came in.

"Where are you going?" Tristan had asked when she started to walk away from him.

"I can't deal with this right now. I'm going to go spend the night at Mom's."

And she didn't say anything else. She just got some extra clothes and exited. She couldn't handle it. She was overcome with dozens of emotions, and she didn't know how to grasp it all.

So naturally, she went to mommy.

¤

"Rory, what are you doing here?" she asked, after she opened the door.

Rory sniffed her runny nose, due to the crying she did in the car. "Mom? Can I sleep here for tonight?" she sniffed again.

"Yeah," Lorelai moved and let her in. "What's wrong?" she asked as they both took a seat on the old couch.

"Everything, Mom, everything," she said, bursting into tears. Lorelai took her in her arms and comforted her.

When Luke came down the next morning, to go to the diner, that's how he found them. He gently shook Rory up.

"Mm, what time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 5:30. Come here, I'll make you some coffee in the diner."  
  
Rory nodded her head and left with Luke in her PJs as they walked to the diner in the cold. Not a word was spoken on the way there, but Luke gave her his jacket when he saw her shiver.

As they got in the diner, he didn't switch the sign, leaving it still 'Closed.' He started the coffee machine as Rory took a seat at the bar. Luke took a seat behind the counter. "What's up?"

"I don't know... everything's falling apart," Rory started to cry, "I don't know what to do."

Luke held her hand as she cried and whispered soothing words to her.

"Maybe you both need some time apart from each other. Maybe this weekend, you can go down to your cottage in Maine, and just be alone. I think you are just spending too much time together."

"I guess you're right Luke. How'd Mom get so lucky to get you?"

"I think it's the other way around," he smiled at her.

A/N: Well, that was a little longer...? Review please.

!Paige!


	10. Cheating

A/N: I just posted a new chapter, but the first review I got inspired me to make another post so soon. So you can thank whoever RoXxy, all you who wanted another chapter. Anyways, the last chapter was a little dim, and I hope you acknowledged that.

Disclaimer: Um, I own the plot, and... um... the school, and everything in it.

Summary: How will Rory and Tristan's marriage turn out, once it starts to fall apart?

A/N 2: well, I never really have anything to say in the A/N 2s except for saying that there will be no more A/Ns until the end, so enjoy!

Chapter 10: Cheating

Rory _had _to still be sick. She threw up again, for the next few mornings. Including this one. She didn't know what was going on with her. She never felt sick during the rest of the day.

And this fight also affected her eating habits. She ate more, and _wanted_ to eat even more.

And when she came back... well, everything was the same. Tristan didn't come home until really late and left really early, and she never talked to him. He didn't even come to the school anymore. The kids were starting to ask what was wrong. And she could honestly tell them that she didn't know.

It had been a week, and it was Friday once again. But when she went home, he was already there. "Hey, what are you doing home so early?"

"I got let off for the day," he put down the magazine he was reading and looked up at her with his deep blue eyes. But all he saw was... Rory. And that scared him, although he didn't want to admit to it. He always saw... something: beauty; love; purity. But not this time.

"Well, that's cool."

Tristan was acting on a whim here. He didn't know if she would even accept. But it was worth the asking. "Hey, James and Sophia and all of them are going out partying tonight. Would you like to go with me?"

He hoped to God she would say yes.

But she wasn't so sure. Was he just going to show her off, like all the other parties, or was he doing this to include her, for once.

"Sure, I'll go."

Tristan smiled a little, got up, and walked up to her. He placed both of his hands onto her shoulders and looked at her eyes. "Be ready at 7." And that was all he said. Then he kissed her on the cheek and went to the living room and started to watch TV. Rory couldn't tell.

He kissed her on the cheek. The _cheek_. Why the hell would he do that? He always, _always_ kissed her on the lips, or... other... places. But he never felt the urge to _just_ kiss her on the cheek.

Rory shook her head and started to walk up the stairs to get ready.

¤ 6:53 ¤

"I'm ready..." Rory came down the stair trying to put on her shoes at the same time. "I am..."

She got to the middle section of the stairs and said to herself, "Shoes, then stairs. Shoes, then stairs."

Tristan stood by the door and checked his watch as she came walking up to him. "4 minutes and 21 seconds to spare."

"What?!" she asked unbelievingly. "I could have used that time," Rory pouted.

"Well, if you had used it, we would be late."

"What are we doing standing here? Let's go!"

"As you wish."

They exited the house and into their expensive car, and were on their way. It took them about 5 minutes to stroll up on Hilarie Burton's driveway.

Maybe this was a chance at renewing their marriage...? Rory didn't know, but it was worth a chance.

"Hey! You came!" Hilarie answered the door, and through her arms around Rory.

"I came," she simply replied and looked around the mansion that she owned. It was about the same as her house, she had found out last time she was here, about a year and a half ago.

She couldn't believe that it had been this long. "You changed the color."

The blonde nodded her head. "About 9 months ago," she smiled.

Rory smiled also. "It looks good. I like it a lot."

"Well, you want a drink?"

¤

"A bottle of water?" Rory asked the bartender, and then sat on a stool. Tristan had gone to the bathroom, and she said she would meet him here. He had yet to come back.

"Hey Rory," James came up beside her and sat down next to her.

"Hey," Rory smiled at him, the bartender handing her the bottle.

"You're looking sexy tonight," he said in her ear, huskily.

Rory looked at him confused, and then looked at his eyes; they were dilating, "You're drunk."

"Am I?"

"Yes," and with that Rory stood up and walked away from him. She didn't want to be in that position.

But James followed her, and stopped her by kissing her.

Tristan walked in at this point and saw them kissing, and that's all that it took him to head thinking and stomp out of the room.

As Rory gained her mind back from confusion, she pushed him away and slapped him in the face, hard. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh, come on Rory, you know you want to. Tristan's told me all about your marriage," he chuckled bitterly, "or lack of one."

Rory started to cry, "Tristan's your _best_ friend, why would you do this to him?"

Rory ran of, looking for Tristan.

¤

It was an hour and a half since then, and she was still looking for him. She looked all in the house, and she exited, hoping he would be outside. Sure enough, he was, leaning on the railing. She walked behind him, placing a hand on his.

"Tristan, what are you doing out here? It's _freezing_!" she said, comfortingly.

He pulled his hand away, "Yeah, well..." he tried to not sound too cold, but Rory took the hint when he still wouldn't turn to her.

"What's wrong?"

He turned around suddenly and backed away from her. "My wife's cheating on me, that's what!"

Rory was caught off guard by this, but she then put two and two together. "He kissed _me_, Tristan."

"Oh, yeah, like I believe _that_," he said sardonically.

Rory went right in front of him. "Well, you should," she started to become angry and confused.

"Rory, I saw you with my own two eyes!" Tristan shouted, making gestures with his arms and hands.

She took a step back and tears stung her eyes. "You don't believe me?"

Tristan took a long, deep breath. "I don't know what to believe anymore," he said quietly.

Rory couldn't believe it, he didn't believe her. A silent tear ran down her cheek. "Well, if you don't trust me..." she, hesitantly, reached down, with her right hand to her left and. She pulled off both of her wedding ring and her engagement.

She then took his right hand and placed them there, closing his hand up.

"... then I don't think that I can trust this marriage."

Tristan froze, and looked into Rory's crying eyes.

Rory turned around and walked home, Tristan called after her, and even went after her, but she just waved him off, and walked faster.

A/N: OH NO! They're breaking up! I hope you guys are crying, because I am.

Hey do any of you all know who wrote "Shoot the Moon" and give me their sign on name, so I can read it again, I really liked it. And I want to read it again. So please help me out, I've been searching for a long time.

See ya!

Paige


	11. Guest

A/N: Hey you guys, I hope you liked the last chapter; I worked on making it right. So thank you all the reviews, I feel really loved. Thanks again, and I hope that you'll like this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot... well, that's not true! I own my markers, my imagination, my CDs, my computer, my room, my clothes... the list goes on and on.

Summary: When Tristan and Rory's marriage starts to fall apart, can they fix it in time?

Chapter 11: Guest

Rory put the rest of her books in the box. That was it. All her stuff was out of their room, and in the guest room downstairs, farthest away from him as possible.

She started to walk down to the stairs. Great: she just had to run into _him_ at the bottom of the steps, him just walking in the front door.

They stood that way for a long moment, just staring at each others blue eyes. They stared out their anger; their sadness; and their need for each other, until there was nothing else there.

Rory's voice brought them both out into the world again. "I'm moving into a guest room," then she brushed past him, "Just so you know."

And with that, Tristan swept upstairs and fell on his bed. The bed that was meant to have both of them in it. He looked around the room with his eyes, seeing that she took everything that was hers, and the room was empty. He then took a thought at his place on the bed, sideways, on the bed.

He longed for her. For her fragrance; her touch; but mostly her love. It was his entire fault.

¤

Rory looked at the clock for the one billionth time. It was still the same. 2:13 AM. She couldn't sleep. She needed him. She needed his arms around her, protecting her. She needed his lips, kissing her forehead.

It was all her fault.

A/N: Short chapter, but I think that it stood for a lot of meaning. Don't you think? Well, I will start to write a chapter tonight, and hopefully have it out tomorrow at the latest. See ya.

Paige


	12. New

A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, I love it! Ha! To all you people out there who didn't think this story would work! Ha!

Disclaimer: I wish a lot of things. Owning Gilmore Girls would be one of them. But if I did own it... what do you think I would write fan fiction for, when I could make it to what I wanted it to be?

Summary: Will Rory and Tristan's marriage last, after it starts to unravel?

Chapter 12: New

Rory threw up again. She sat down on the floor and wiped her mouth with the washcloth. What was _wrong_? She could honestly say she didn't know.

Wait...

No... it couldn't be. She couldn't-

Rory didn't want to not know. She wanted to know for sure. So she grabbed her purse on her way to the front door, and exited, on her way to the doctor's office.

¤

"Well, Mrs. DuGrey," Rory cringed at the name, but he kept on going, "Congratulations!"

Rory was speechless. She was... no. "Wha-What?" she asked him, not sure what he was telling her. She couldn't be-

"Pregnant, you are. It's positive."  
  
Rory's face lightened up. She was pregnant. _Pregnant!_ "Oh, my god!" she screamed, a smile, her breathing shortening to gasps as she tried to grasp this new member to the family that was currently inside her body, growing.

"Where's Tristan today?" the doctor asked.

Rory's face dimmed a little, but she covered it up. "He-he couldn't make it today."

"Well, that's unfortunate. Do you want me to call him up and tell him the good news-"

"No!" Rory almost shouted, "I mean, I'd really like to tell him myself... if that's alright with you...?"

"Well, of course!"

Rory and the doctor made out all the plans: what days the check ups were, and that such.

When Rory entered the home she had spent about 3 years in, she went into her guestroom, and collapsed on the bed. She started to cry. The best thing in her entire life had to come when the 2nd had just left. Now, wasn't that just ironic... don't you think.

¤

"In your seats," Rory said as she sat on her desk.

On this very same Monday morning, when she was in the middle of puking her brains out, she realized that it was really over. Her rings were gone, and he had left. She spent the rest of the morning crying.

Through bloodshot eyes she told them, "Now, today, um we have to read the next 2 chapter in our book, but I think I am just going to have you read them silently, do any of you have a problem with that?"

Rory bit her bottom lip to stop her from crying again that morning. "Good."

She went back to her desk and started to look things up on the internet. But she never really acknowledged what she was doing, because her mind was on elsewhere.

The door burst open and everybody, including Rory, raised their heads to the person standing in the middle of the door frame.

"I need to talk to you," he said pointing at Rory.

Rory started to fume with anger. He interrupted her class again!

"Get out," she commanded cruelly, spitting it at him. She stood up to make him cave.

"No, not until you talk to me," Tristan walked closer to her.

"Get away from me!" she screamed as she backed up, starting to cry. "We have _nothing_ to talk about!"

"Come on, Rory, we're married!"

"No, we're not!" she softened her voice and instead made it more hurtful, tears streaming down her cheeks, "not anymore."

"Just because you gave me your ring doesn't mean that we're not married; we have to get divorced first."

"Well, I've moved on."

"It doesn't look like it from where I'm standing," Tristan said, noticing her bloodshot eyes.

"Move then!" she shouted.

She pushed past him but he grabbed her arm. "We're not done."

"No, Tristan, we were done a _long_ time ago," she pulled away from his grasp and exited the room.

But Tristan looked at the classes stares for a moment, and then went after her.

"Rory!" he shouted, neither of them noticing the small crowd they had.

"I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"Why?!"

"Because it hurts! It hurts! Standing here is killing me, okay?! I _can't _talk to you!"

Tristan looked in her blue eyes, and there it was: hurt. He softened his voice, "Come on, Rory, I love you," he touched her arm softly.

Rory pulled it back, "No, Tristan, you were and always will be in love with your work. I was just the girl on the sidelines."

"No! No! That's not true!"

"Yes it _is,_ Tristan, yes!" then she calmed down, "And I don't want to deal with it anymore."

And she walked off, past him and back to her classroom.

She closed the door softly and banged her head against it. He didn't follow her.

A/N: How sad. Hope you are sad, because I am. Wow, I'm posting this and it's 11:56PM. Hah! I mad it _before_ tomorrow! Hah!

Paige


	13. Wallowing

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them, they make me happy. And without them I would die.

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep putting this damn thing up? You guys get the point don't you?

Summary: You should have seen it when you clicked on this story, and every chapter till this one.

Chapter 13: Wallowing

Rory looked in the magazine "One Tree Hill star breaks up with wife at local school". God, what was fucking wrong with these people? Don't they get the initiative of privacy?

She looked back on her desk in her silent classroom. Well, that wasn't totally true; some whispers were going on, but otherwise, it was pretty quiet.

It had been a week since that morning that they screamed until they couldn't at each other, Monday now. And they still hadn't talked yet. It was the same schedule, so they wouldn't even see the other. And Rory was afraid to admit; she missed him. She cried herself to sleep every night, because his arms weren't there, and she was alone.

Pregnant. She was fucking pregnant. Not to mention with her almost ex. Her day... no, life, could only get worse.

"Please pack up," Rory ordered, "Now, as you may have heard, there is the annual senior camp coming up this weekend, I need your names on this sign-up list, and remember! You have already paid for it."

The bell rang. 

"Don't forget to sign it when you go out the door!"

The class then got up and went out of the classroom, all of them signing. She walked over to see who was going; everyone was going from that class. And that was good. Because her 1st period class was the best. She loved all of them, from the very first day.

The rest of the day went the same: tiresome. She was exhausted. And by the end of the day, she didn't want to do anything. She went home and collapsed on her couch in front of the TV. She turned it on and turned to a random channel. It was all over it. "Why did big time actor Tristan DuGrey break-up in front of the whole-" Rory didn't want to hear it. She turned it to another and there was another primetime show on. So she got comfortable and soon she fell asleep.

¤

Tristan entered the old house and wanted something from the kitchen. But when he was passing through the lounge, he saw her laying down, sleeping peacefully. He went up to her, and noticed that her shirt was hiked up to reveal a larger-than-normal stomach. He looked closer and said, "Wallowing."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, its just one page. But you need to make a decision. Most of you that review, also review my other story "It's Alright Baby" and I was just wondering if you wanted me to finish this story before I start to work on that one all the time, or do you want it the other way around? Or do you want me to work on both of them at the same time, and just take twice as long to get the chapters up... although I don't like that decision. Sorry. So there is only 2 choices. Review your answer...?

Paige


	14. Camp

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I love you all, and keep them coming. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I think that you get by now, that I don't own Gilmore Girls, hence "Disclaimer."

Summary: Ok, if I have to tell you, you shouldn't be reading it anyways.

Chapter 14: Camp

"People, come on! Let's pack up! Get on the bus!" Rory screamed as she ushered the people onto the bus for the camping trip.

"Phoebe, let's go!" she called as she saw her talking to somebody at the back outside of the bus. She couldn't see this person. As she approached the two and found who the other person was. She sighed. "Phoebe, go in the bus," she ordered and Phoebe did what she was told. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe I was invited," he replied.

"By who?"

"You just sent her in the bus."

"Tristan, please don't come."

Tristan smiled a half smile. "Ah, that is the beauty of favors, sometimes you don't _have_ to do it."

Rory glared at him as he passed her and went on the bus with his bags. "You coming?"

Rory huffed as she entered the bus after him.

People were everywhere, and the only seat left was with Tristan. She sighed and sat down, pulling her knee up to her chest and putting her chin on it.

"I-"

"Don't talk to me Tristan," Rory said aggravated.

This was going to be one long weekend.

A/N: Really short I know, but I wanted to put it out. Going way fast, I think, tho.

Paige


	15. Distance

A/N: This chapter is long, long, _long_ overdue. I hate that I would leave you guys hanging like that, but I just updated another story, on another name, and well, I kinda got in sidetracked to that. I'm so sorry, but in favor, I have vowed to make this chapter longer. I'll see you at the end!

Disclaimer:  (Fill in the blank, 'cause you know exactly what goes here) 

Summary: God, if you don't know the summary by now, you clearly have not read the other chapters, so therefore, you shouldn't be on this one, so you wouldn't have read this, so... yeah.

Takes Place: I don't know, in the future, I guess.

Chapter 15. Distance

Rory woke up to her head on Tristan's shoulder. She sat up quickly. "Sorry," she mumbled.

He smiled genuinely, "No problem." Then he looked back out the window.

Rory opened her mouth, "Tristan..."

He turned his head and her sad eyes reflected his. He pleaded with them. "What?" he asked softly.

She took a deep breath, and then looked down at her lap. "Nothing."

Tristan turned back.

A perfect moment shattered.

---- Later ----

The exited the bus and another teacher gathered all the seniors and told them what cabins they would be in. The girl cabins were on the east side, the boys on the west. The meeting/eating/bathroom area was in the middle.

Each adult was assigned one room with 3 kids. Rory looked down at her list.

Sophia, Phoebe, and Christy.

She had gotten a good list. Everyone, she knew. So, she went strait for her cabin: 18B.

Rory walked in and found there were two sets of bunk beds. Since she was there first, she got to pick one of her liking. She picked the bunk that was farthest away from the door, and she laid her stuff down on the bottom bed.

She inhaled, then exhaled. She closed her eyes. Tears swam up to the surface. And Rory quickly wiped them away when the door opened again. All the others walked in.

They greeted her: "Hey, Miss Gilmore." It was Mrs. Gilmore. She was married. No. Then it would be Mrs. DuGrey. She shook her head and looked up to them and smiled. "Hey girls."

The claimed their beds: Sophia on top of Rory's bed, Phoebe on top of Christy.

"Hey, guess what, Miss Gilmore?" Sophia asked, feet dangling to the side of Rory.

"What?"

"After you left, they announced that tomorrow, we are going to do a nature walk. Can they think of anything more boring to do?"

"No," she replied shortly. She didn't feel like talking.

"We are supposed to be at dinner in 10 minutes, Miss Gilmore," Christy stated.

"Well, you guys just go, I'll be down in a second."

They left her, with their good-byes, of course.

Rory rolled into a little ball on her new bed. A few tears seeped down her porcelain cheek, but she soon wiped them away, stood up, and adjusted her clothing. This was her. And she couldn't change anything about it.

--- whistle ---

She was sitting across the table from him, yet she couldn't bring her eyes to meet his. But she did feel his eyes on her. They have been on her all night. It was like he could see right through her. But he couldn't, of course. Then he would really have to look. And she knew that he wouldn't want to do that.

If he had ever, they wouldn't be on the breaking up point.

So, she didn't talk, ate her dinner, consisting of a hamburger and french-fries, and got the hell out of there, before she broke down right then.

What the hell was wrong with her? God, she couldn't be around him more than a minute, without feeling this gnawing inside. Empty, hollow.

A/N: Sorry guys... that's it. I've got to tell you, that there will only be... no more than 5 more chapters. Sadly, I needed to tell you that. So I've got to go. See you later!

Paige


	16. Coffee

A/N: I am going to finish this story as soon as possible. I thought you guys would like to know that. That means, like a new chapter every other day. I'm so excited!

Summary: You should know.

Disclaimer: (Fill in the blank)

Chapter 16: Coffee

She smelt coffee. Although, they had told her that there would not be any coffee on this trip. She ran outside of the cabin, clad in her pajamas, and she saw him sitting on the chair next to the door.

"Hey," he said standing up.

"I thought that they said there wouldn't be coffee," she looked right into his eyes, but he refused to look into hers.

He raised his hand, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I-uh, I walked down to the little coffe house down a couple miles and got it for you," he looked at his feet, "I hope you don't mind."

She looked at him with amazement. That walk must have been about 5 miles uphill. When he finally looked into her eyes, she got all teary. She mouthed, unable for words, 'Thank you.'

He just nodded and turned to leave down the stairs, but she caught his wrist.

They looked into the eyes of need. The eyes of sorrow, and grief reflected on both. But he ever so gently pulled back and walked down the stairs without another word.

She sat back on the place that was occupied less than a minute ago. She closed her eyes. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't the damn relationship ever be fixed? It was just there, strings having them meet together, but never actually get 'together-together,' you know?

She widened her eyes to dry the tears. It worked, for the time being, of course.

--- That night ---

They were at dinner, and Rory thought that Tristan would be right there, by her side, like he was before. It felt weird to her: him not being with her.

"Hey people!" The loud speaker came on, and we all focused our eyes to the person that was speaking on the stage in front of them.

The kids said the greetings in unison, but you couldn't understand a word of it.

"Well, I have been informed that there will be a special performance for you today, one that requires a guitar, and a very good performer in from of people. Well, no need to hide any more, here he is ladies and gents, Mr. Tristan DuGrey!"

Rory panicked. What was he going to do? What was he going to _do?_

But his figure caught her eye once again, as he walked to the middle, and softly strummed the acoustic guitar with his red thin pick.

"Come up to meet you,

Tell you I'm sorry,

You don't know how lovely you are.

I had to find you,

Tell you I need you,

Tell you I set you apart.

Tell me your secrets,

And ask me your questions,

Oh, let's go back to the start.

Runnin' in circles,

Comin' up tails,

Its only science apart.

Nobody said it was easy,

It's such a shame for us to part.

Nobody said it was easy,

No one ever said it would be this hard.

Oh, take me back to the start."

Her tears were coming, and streaming down her cheeks at this point; breaths had come in short, quick gasps.

"I was just guessing,

At numbers and figures,

Pulling the puzzles apart.

Questions of science,

Science and progress,

Do not speak as loud as my heart."

She started to walk.

"Tell me you love me,

Come back and haunt me,

Oh, when I rush to the start."

She pulled the microphone out of the socket that was holding it up. "Stop," she simply said, holding the microphone down her arm being limp. No one could hear them in the crowd.

He was silent as he looked into her eyes. Then he finally said, "I know you love me, Rory."

Tears were still draping her face as she looked around, noticing all the eyes on the two, but didn't pay any attention to it. She looked back at him, her eyes dancing with fear. "Then ask yourself why you stopped."

And she was gone, out of his grasp. She ran down and out the door, through the mob of people, trying to hide her lament face.

Tristan just looked out the empty door, still and noiseless, wondering what went wrong. This was supposed to be for her.

A/N: stopping right there. The song is "The Scientist" by Coldplay. I figured out how many chapters are going to be left after this one. 4. Four more chapters to go. I'm so excited!

Paige


	17. Those Damned Kids

A/N: I am so so so so _so_ sorry for the long update. I just started a new story, and I have been working on that. So far, I think that it is developing well, _Echoes_, I mean, not this one. I know you guys like this one.

Disclaimer: ­(Fill in the blank)

Summary: Oh, my god. If you don't know what the hell this story is about _by now_... I... I... I just don't know what to say.

Chapter 17. Those Damned Kids

Phoebe entered the cabin and Rory sat up right away, and wiped away the small tears cascading her cheeks. Phoebe was being followed by Sophia and Christy.

They set up their beds silently as Rory just watched. But after, they came and sat by her.

"What did you say to him last night?" Christy asked.

Rory was silent.

"Rob and Tray said he also been really quiet," inputted Sophia.

"I really don't want to talk about it guys. I just want to go to bed."

The three girls looked at each other and nodded, and departed to their beds once again, planning how they were to spend their last night there.

Then Sophia got an idea.

--Next Day--

"Need to pack up a little, you guys, before we go to breakfast," Rory ordered.

They all did what they were told and they were out to breakfast in a short amount of time. It was Sunday, and with only one night to go, Rory knew something was going to happen, boys vs. girls, or girls vs. boys.

"Hey Mrs. --," Rory looked behind her and found Paul, a B student in her class, "well, I don't know what to call you anymore."

"Gilmore," she commanded.

He sat next to her, and put his breakfast on the table. "He cares, you know."

"Well, then tell him that's not enough, because I know he sent you over here."

"He didn't. He's to scared on how you might look at him later..."

"And how's that?"

"Ashamed," Paul looked down at his lap and smiled softly, "that husband you got. He'll tell anyone what he's thinking."

"He's never told me."

Paul looked into his teachers eyes. "I told you. He's scared."

"I mean, ever. Since high school. He was always so nonchalant," Rory thought back to the ages they were just dating. It was true. He would always keep his emotions on a very low scale.

"He loves you so much, Mrs. Gilmore. You can see it whenever he looks at you."

"Thanks Paul, but I think I'm gonna have to do this one on my own."

"See you later Mrs. Gilmore."

"Bye Paul."

Rory closed her eyes and wondered how it was like when they were freshly married. Everybody had thought it was the perfect match, the perfect couple.... Seems as though they were wrong.

--Later--

It was after all the "games" and little booths they were having. Free time. Rory just wanted to sleep. She hadn't had that in a while. Not good atleast.

"Mrs. Gilmore!" somebody shouted from behind her.

She looked to Phoebe, Christy, and Sophia. They had that twinkle in their eyes.

"What is it girls?"

"The cabin. Hurry!"

Rory started jogging to the cabin with the other 3 girls. They opened and pushed her through the door. "What are you doing-" They had already closed the door.

She glanced at the semi-messy cabin room, and with turning around, she looked upon two familiar eyes.

"I suspect they locked you in here too, huh?" Tristan asked.

A/N: Ah! I'm so excited! Ah! I'm so excited! Review!

Paige


	18. Things Are Going to be Different

A/N: one of the last chapters. And I don't think that I will do a sequel. I am sorry for the wait; I have been so busy with other stuff lately that I forgot all about it. But I bet you're happy now, eh?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: None.

Chapter. Things Are Going to be Different

"I guess they locked you here, too, huh?"

The voice came from behind her, and she turned around suddenly.

It was Tristan. She should have known.

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Huh." She thought that he was going to say more, but he didn't.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, a very awkward moment.

"How have you been doing?" he asked it like they were old friends, meeting up once more.

"Well, you know..." she never gave him a real answer then.

The left to opposite sides of the room, Rory not facing him. But all the sudden, she turned around. She let out a deep breath. "Obviously we have nothing to say to each other, why don't we just go?"

"We have plenty of stuff to talk about, you just don't want to." He started to walk toward her.

"No we don't Tristan! We don't!" she screamed at him, tears swimming to her eyes.

"That's bull shit, and you know it." He said this to her face, right up to her, just a few inches away, gritting the short sentence out of his teeth.

When Rory couldn't look in his eyes any longer, she looked to her bed.

"Why can't it be like it was a few years ago, Rory? Why can-"

"Because you made it that way!" she shouted. "You were the one that didn't converse, and you're the one that didn't set foot in the house until 11 o'clock at night!" Tears were almost coming out.

"If I had known that upset you, you know I would have cut the time down." Rory rolled her eyes. "But I didn't. You didn't tell me anything."

"I told you everything that was on my mind!" Tears were coming down as she screamed at him. "You just chose not to listen to it."

It was Tristan's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh, please, Rory."

"You know what? Maybe I was tired of talking to you and-"

"So you chose to have sex with me...? Great solution."

She looked at him with hurt eyes. "I just wanted to make you happy," she whispered, her crying subsiding for only a moment, "I wanted to make you happy..."

"Rory..." he spoke quietly.

"And maybe I just got a little tired of going to the doctors every week to see if I was pregnant, and finding out that I wasn't." That sentence was so pointed; it felt like knives to the receiving person.

"Oh, like I pushed you to sleep with me."

"Yes! Yes, you did!"

They stayed silent for a few minutes, just contemplating what this was.

Tristan said, quietly, "You never told me you still got pregnancy tests."

"Well, I never wanted you to know."

Tristan nodded awkwardly, trying to withhold all this information.

Rory looked at her shoes. "I don't know what to do."

Tristan nodded yet again. "Let's just sit and talk. And not yell."

They both went over by the bench in front of the window and sat. They didn't look at each other.

"I would _never _cheat on you," Rory stated.

Tristan hung his head. "I think I knew that somewhere in my mind. I just didn't want to believe it." She stayed quiet. "Rory, things have been so fucked up lately... I guess I was just looking for a way out."

"I guess I could admit to feeling the same way..."

They stayed quiet for a moment until Tristan said, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." ... "But things have to be different-"

"I know, and I promise I'll do anything."

"No, I mean, things _are_ going to be different."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tristan..." she couldn't believe this was happening, "I'm... pregnant."

A/N: Again, I'm sorry, but at east they are back together...? Review!

Paige


End file.
